Party for Democracy
Yellow |Seats1 Title = Congress |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Gaduridos |political parties = Political parties in Gaduridos |elections = Elections in Gaduridos |party_logo = }} The Party for Democracy (Partido por la Democracia, PD) is a centrist political party in Gaduridos. Formed in 3900, the party first registered for the 3902 elections. The PD combines a welfarist and socialist-oriented economic policy, with a traditionalist stance on certain cultural and domestic issues. Hence, the party is on some occasions branded as left-wing, and sometimes as right-wing. The leader of the Party for Democracy since its founding is Francisco Pérez. Currently, the PD holds 185 seats in Congress. History Formation The Party for Democracy was formed in early 3900 by Francisco Pérez, as the Communal Democracy Party, abbreviated PDC. In the elections of 3902, the party captured less than 2% of the vote, and 10 of 595 seats in Congress. The PDC adopted a fiscally anti-capitalist and socially centrist policy platform at its first national congress in 3902. Ahead of the 3908 elections, the PDC forged an alliance with the Green Party, at the time a major force in Gaduridos. As a result, the PDC backed the Green Party candidate in that year's election; Tom Rinaldi, their joint candidate, was ultimately elected president with 52.5% of the vote. Shortly after, the Greens merged into the Communal Democracy Party, which subsequently rebranded itself as the Party for Democracy, abbreviated PD, and took its current form. The merger proved successful, with the new PD party becoming the largest in the country following the 3910 snap elections, with 33% of the vote and nearly 200 seats in Congress. In the gubernatorial elections, PD took 3 of 5 governors. In the presidential race, Pérez took 33%, and 45% in the second round, losing to the Conservative Party's candidate. Pérez presidency Three years after his defeat, Pérez once again ran for president, this time with support from a group of other centrist and leftist parties. Following this 3913 election, he became the first President of Gaduridos from the PD, supported by 66% of voters in the runoff. President Pérez was forced to work closely with the People's Party, PP, the primary ally of the Party for Democracy in Congress. As a result, the center-right platform of the PP heavily influenced his legislative accomplishment. In 3916, Pérez was re-elected with 56% of the vote; due to a more influential PD caucus in Congress, his administration swung significantly to the left overall. That year, Camila Rodríguez, another PD member, was appointed prime minister as head of a PD minority government. Due to Congressional gridlock, snap elections were called for 3917; the PD lost both the presidency and their Congressional power. Rodríguez was the party's presidential candidate, and received 47% of the vote, to 53% for the center-right Liberty Party candidate. Election results Presidential elections Presidential elections in Gaduridos take place every three years, simultaneously with Congressional elections; the country employs a semi-presidential system. The Party for Democracy has nominated candidates for president on several occasions. However, in 3905 and 3908 the party backed the candidates of other parties. Legislative elections Legislative elections in Gaduridos take place every three years, to elect the 595 deputies in Congress, the country's unicameral legislature. The Party for Democracy nominates its Congressional candidates through open primaries. Prominent members Party leaders *Francisco Pérez (3900 – 3920) *Antonio Batista (3920 – present) Premiers of Gaduridos *Camila Rodríguez (3916 – 3921) *Francisco Pérez (3921 – present) Presidents of Gaduridos *Francisco Pérez (3913 – 3917) *Rafael Medina (3920 – present) Category:Political parties in Gaduridos Category:Gaduridos Category:Politics of Gaduridos